User talk:Mckrongs
Wiki Contents Here is an outline of important pages on the wiki. Monster Hunter *Monster List *Monster Types *Game List *Weapon Types *Weapon Mechanics *Item List *MH Vocabulary Wiki * * *Category:Help Pages * *Template Portal For Fun *Future MH Wishlist *Poll Topic Index *Music Gallery *Wiki Members Monster Creations Archives [[User talk:Mckrongs/Archive 1|'Archive 1']] Did you know...? i got one of those facts for you: did you know that if a tigrex, monoblos, or diablos screams, it acts like a sonic bomb, knocking out picine wyverns out of the sand? I have a fact for you, Mckrongs. Did you know that Barioth's snowball attack can deonate Barrel Bombs? I unfortunately discovered this doing Ice and Fire speedruns...Prog1thefencer 18:00, August 30, 2010 (UTC) High Quality Assets Hey, I have a ton of high-res images, vids, PSDs, etc for the MH games. Curious if you'd like them for use on the Wikia. In all we're talking probably around 10gbs. Snow Infernus 02:49, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Snow Request for Rollbacking Privileges Hi, Mckrongs. I am requesting for rollback so that when I am reverting vandalism, it won't take as long. I understand how it works and will use it properly. --Sincerely, [[User:Edward130603|'Edward130603']][[User_Talk: Edward130603|'Talk']] 21:26, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Sharpness+1/Guard+2/Evade+1 Lance Armor Set By Deathstrife Heres my Ultimate Armor Set for lancers if you guys can add it to the armor combination page to the wikia please: Weapon: Aletreon Gleam O = +1 Handicraft, -1 Sharpness Helm: Agnaktor Helm+ Chest: Agnaktor Mail+ O = +1 Handicraft, -1 Sharpness Gloves: Agnaktor Vambraces+ OOO = +3 Guard, -1 Stamina : +1 Handicraft, -1 Sharpness Pants: Helios/Selene Coil+ OOO = +4 Handicraft, -2 Sharpness Boots: Vengis Greaves OOO = +4 Handicraft, -2 Sharpness Charm: +7 Evade 2 Slot Charm OO = +3 Evade, -1 Health Skills: Sharpness +1, Guard+2, Evade +1 Having trouble finding the charm? well you can put whatever charm there and still have Sharpness +1, Guard +2 and whatever skill you can get from your charm. Deathstrife 03:31, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Deathstrife i got a new fact hey, i found out you can roll dodge a roar. Its kinda tricky and hard to explain, but your shoulders have to be on the ground when the normal roar effect comes in. as far as i know, only works on tri (kinda tricky to do, not sure if i "did it correctly" on an other MH games) Sup Mckrongs Hey bro, I'm sort of back~. What's the good word? Anything new 'round here? were doing it man were making this hapen 00:13, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Monster Carves Not that you did a bad job on the page, but alot of that infomation on that page is outdated and incorrect. Could you lift the lock for a short time or I could give you all the edits that can be made. --AnimalKirby 13:58, June 27, 2010 (UTC) RE: Korean Names Sidebar I welcome any assistants.. This page is going to be huge.. I am currently Translating every obtainable item in the game. Including monster parts and such.. If your willing or able to assist let me know.. I know I have things for others to work on.. :) But please dont feel obligated! RedSatiin 22:12, June 30, 2010 (UTC) (Sooner or later I'll figure out those Talk Templates lol) Crimson Fatalis First Japanese Appearance of Crimson Fatalis was in "Monster Hunter Portable". It`s was 1st DL quest they released Advanced Armor? Seeing as youre the last one to have edited the Monster Hunter tri armor High rank blademaster page, i figured i'd go to you with this question. Does High Rank Armor protect from High Rank monsters the same as Low Rank Armor would protect from Low Rank Monsters? file:PS_Button_Circle.png file:PS_Button_X.png file:PS_Button_Square.png file:PS_Button_Triangle.png Check This Out No? Aha! I finally did one! lol Hi Hi Mckrongs. Where exactly do you live in Philipines? Thanks...Carinodren(P.S. where should I sign four tildes?) ya like were???? :) hunting card artbook No, I don't have any interest in buying that one. Bobofango 11:50, July 18, 2010 (UTC) for the facts did you know when your fighting the lao shan and the rocks fall they do 1dmg each 22:01, July 27, 2010 (UTC)chet913 Ceadeus Song No Idea. It was in the Tri Hunter Encyclopedia on the Underwater Ruins page. I just assume that was the song lyrics. I mean, what else can it be? --Bobofango 03:00, August 1, 2010 (UTC) thumb|left The User Board A fact+question Hey Mckrongs, Did you know Nekoht (Pokke Village Chief) was based of the word Neko? Neko is the Japanese word for cat. and also how do you make a template like yourself in which you can input talk? Like this one: HunterSiebe. 13:02, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Philippines! OMG u filipino!! me too.. haha musta na! ~Bohdaker Sinabi, siguro o.k lang nman kung magtagalog tau dito since its just a User Page anyways as long its not in the Administrators bord or such. hopefully they dont mind. diba! hehe